Behind the Incidents
by 3blendee
Summary: No matter what's happening, someone's out there to tell a little tale to their friends, in this world or the next. These are short stories of the major characters in Gensokyo, and that's all they are. Do rate & review, I'm always looking for improvement.
1. Reimu and Marisa Duelin'

"WAIT, HOLD ON, I'M NOT READY!" Marisa shouted, crying out as she was suddenly hit by a flying ofuda.

"Marisa, come on, I just feel like drinking tea. I win, can we go now?" Reimu asked, idly spinning one of her Yin-Yang orbs.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! I wasn't even on my broom yet!" Marisa replied in protest. "I demand a rematch!"

"Fiiine, hold on, let me 'get ready.'"

"You're always ready!"

...

"Best two out of three!" The witch demanded in an undignified manner.

"Well, sure. I'll do the match this time doing this." The shrine maiden began spinning in circles while she flew, accelerating quite quickly. "Hey, how long do you think I could do this for?"

"Not before I shoot ya down!" Marisa claimed, a bit irritated about how casual Reimu was taking this.

"Ooh, I think I'll shoot myself down, I think I'm about to- Wooah- I'm about to travel into the Netherworld..."

"Quit it! Lemme shoot you down- Alright, Love Sign," Marisa sighed, standing on her broom as she pointed her Mini-Hakkero straight at the spinning Reimu. "MASTER SPARK!"

A huge white beam shot out of her object, nearly expanded five times Marisa's width. Despite this, Reimu's spinning caused her to move erratically enough to completely evade the laser. Marisa's beam slowly shrunk before completely halting while she glared at Reimu.

"Hey, Reimu!" Marisa called out.

"Oooh, okay-Uh, GEH-" She yeeped as she struggled to gain her balance. She slowly oriented herself upright, and she caught herself staring at an annoyed Marisa. "Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me! I wanna beat you!"

"You came awfully close to making me barf, after that huge laser," she replied. She cleared her throat. "Want another match?"

"'Course! I'll fight you as many times as I can!"

...

"HEY, MARISA!" Reimu shouted out as numerous amounts of colorful lasers and talismans flew across the night-blue sky.

"WH- WOOAH- WHAT?" Marisa yelled back, struggling to zip past these homing amulets.

"TECHNICALLY, ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION, WE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FLY!"

"...HUH?"

"I MEAN, WE DON'T HAVE WINGS! AND...YOU KNOW, WE CAN'T REALLY FLAP ANYTHING, WE'RE NOT BIRDS!"

"YOU JUST DON'T BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" Marisa yelled, blasting a huge laser from her mini-Hakkero. It made its signature sound before dissipating. After several seconds of silence...

"WOAH, HEY, YOU DIDN'T SAY YOUR SPELL-CARD, THAT'S AN AUTOMATIC LOSS!" Reimu cried out.

"Uhh…" Marisa mumbled. "YEAH, I DID!"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, when we were...Yelling...About…" Marisa turned around before she was bonked by Reimu's yin-yang orb. "OW! That thing hurts, you know!"

"Then dodge it," Reimu replied. "Get good, and stuff."

"Oh, whatever. Rematch!"

"Fiine, but you still broke the rules, I didn't hear you."

"Uh, yeah, I did."

...

"Love Sign-" She suddenly coughed as she felt a face full of leaves. She quickly swatted them away, in a coughing fit. "Dah, gee- Hack! Where did those come from?"

"You uh…" Reimu began, floating in the air in a standing position. There were some pieces of leaves stuck on her palms. "You wanna try that again?"

"You cheater, you can't just throw leaves at me!"

"It's my brand new spell card! I call it _Leaves in the Wind_. Very effective, and doesn't even count as hitting someone."

"That's a dumb title! And a dumber description!"

Reimu pondered for a moment. "You're right. It should be _Leaves in Someone's Face_. Distracts offensive magicians from firing giant lasers."

Marisa pouted in irritation. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, um, you still lost," She replied, poking Marisa's hat with her gohei. "Hiiiiit."

"Oh, well, rematch!" Marisa immediately poked Reimu back with her finger.

Reimu cried out in surprise, "Woah! That's not fair, I didn't consent to that!"

"Too late now!"

"Chill out! Just gotta…" She casually held some peace signs and she flew backward to her shrine. "Take it easy, y'know~?"

"Oh why you...Get back over and give me a real fight!"

"After teaaaaaa!" She yelled, her voice drifting away into the distance.

"But- Agh, fine, whatever!" Marisa followed behind her broom. "But we're getting a rematch right after!"


	2. Rinnosuke and a Toaster

"..."

 _Click_.

 _Click._

"...Hm…" Rinnosuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be tinkering with something in the wooden, yet magical shop environment that was Kourindou. Various objects, knick-knacks, and toys was always known to end up in this shop, and with the help of Nitori and Yukari (And even Sumireko at times), he's managed to learn how each of these objects work and what they do. His power was also a contributing factor, though he wanted answers to "How?" and "Why?", not really "What?" or "When?".

Aside from this one. It was recently dropped in, and it was an object that looked fairly self-explanatory. It was a metal box, with two slots. There was a heating element inside, that would be used to heat up objects, likely food items. There was a small lever on the side, likely used to push the food inside the slot and keep it there until the object "pushed" the food back up.

 _Click._

The sounds of a paper fan opening cleared the room of silence.

"It's a toaster," Yukari simply replied. Rinnosuke glanced up at the boundary-manipulating youkai, who was hanging from a portal revealing a purple void with various eyes. She hid her facial expression with her fan, but it was clear she was smiling. While most would glance at the strange objects in the area that would seem obsolete to the Outside World, Yukari had her eyes set on keeping herself amused with Rinnosuke's troubles.

"So it is," Rinnosuke replied back.

"Did you really need to spend approximately five minutes tampering with a pop-up toaster?"

"Well, it makes for a good show for you," He responded, moving his gaze back to the toaster. "However, I am pondering about how to operate it. Does it cause this bread to explode?"

"Uh...I don't think you would be trying to use it if it did. Did you check if the toaster was working?"

"All parts appear to be in check."

"Did you put bread in it again?"

"Yakumo, I'm not from an ice age, I think I know that it would fit sliced bread."

"Well, I'm just curious, Morichika. Perhaps you didn't pull the lever~"

"I did, and the bread went down." He feigned a pose of astonishment, while sarcastically replying, "What revolutionary discovery I have found today."

"Did you plug it in?"

Rinnosuke immediately dropped the act. "You're supposed to plug it in?"

Yukari blinked. "How long have you owned this shop? Did you ever stop to think about putting the...Oh, I'm not quite sure…" She pulled the black cable connected to one end of the toaster and held it up for Rinnosuke to look at. "The...You know. **Power cord?** In the... **Outlet?** "

Rinnosuke blinked, putting his hands together. "...Oh. I may have overlooked that."

"A half-youkai with power over identifying tools, and he can't find a power cable…" Yukari simply sighed. "You're more of an elder than I am, Morichika. Do you want me to teleport you some bread as well from the _market~_?"

Rinnosuke ignored the remark. "If you don't mind, Yakumo."

…..

"Huzzah! I have toasted bread!" Rinnosuke cheered. After several minutes with messing with the toaster, plugging in the power cable through a gap Yukari had created and finding some bread in his shop, he had successfully made bread! Toasted! The toaster dinged in his victory.

Yukari just stared at Rinnosuke with narrowed eyes. "I don't know if you know this, Morichika, but 'toasting' bread has been a fairly easy task for us."

"But now, we have no need for powers! No need to ask for that immortal, and no need to create a fire!"

"Instead, we wait several minutes before bread pops out."

Rinnosuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's simple patience!" Yukari was very tempted to call this man simple-minded.

Yukari went back in her gap and back in, handing Rinnosuke the power cable that was inside. The toasted bread was held in her mouth.

The half-youkai moved the toaster to a nearby shelf, keeping the power cable somewhat organized in its place.

"You think Kawashiro would like this?" He asked.

"Oh, definitely." Yukari said, her voice somewhat muffled by toast. She then added, "By the way, you don't mind if I take this radio, do you?"

"It can't connect to any stations, though. We don't have any."

"Not for long. Best of gratitudes~" She gapped herself away, taking an old CB radio with her. Rinnosuke sighed, beginning to wipe his counter.

"What does she plan to do...?"


	3. New Spell Cards

"Hey, Reimu?"

"Yeeeeees."

Marisa casually sat under in front of the kokatsu, Reimu sitting opposite to her. They were both relaxing, taking their time of the bright day that shone through the open doors of the Hakurei Shrine.

They sipped their tea, as if everything really was in peace.

"So, in a danmaku duel," Marisa continued.

"Right," Reimu responded.

"It's all about patterns and shooting bullets, right?"

"No. You just say you win and you win." Marisa ignored this sarcastic remark.

"Well, what if I make a spell card where I just smack my broom at people?" Reimu stared at Marisa.

"I don't think people would agree with that."

Marisa shook her hands in denial. "No, no! You see, it'll be great! Quick as a flash, you know? Magic Sign...Uhh...Mechanical Mayhem! Then, you just," She takes her broom and swings it down in the air. "Take 'em out! Or give a tap, however it feels to youkai. I'll even whip up some magic mumbo jumbo and make it look super cool!"

"..." Reimu stared at the magician. Marisa only brightly smiled at the shrine maiden, stars popping out of her broom..

"Alright, in that case, let's duel, right now. One spell card. It'll give you a chance to test it out."

Marisa blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go!"

Reimu immediately bonked Marisa on the head with her gohei before they had even stood up. Marisa winced in pain, rubbing her head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, forgot to mention my spell card. Uhm...Divine Arts. Swing of...The Dream Barrier. So, I win." Reimu boredly whooped in victory, staring at a picture frame on her kokatsu. She also threw some talismans in the air, the small slips of paper raining over them like confetti. "Sorry, forgot my magic mumbo jumbo."

"Hey, that's unfair!" Marisa protested, while Reimu yawned in reply.

"Well, you agreed."

"Woah, we're supposed to you know, go out into the field! Fly upward! Get ready to duel?" Reimu shrugged.

"You never agreed to that." Marisa pouted in reply, attempting to swing her broom at Reimu. The shrine maiden ducked under the kokatsu to avoid the broom.

"Hey, hey, don't be such a sore loser." Marisa groaned in response, clearly not accepting this unfair loss. She drank her tea in a partially angry manner.

"I guess that means I can't really do that?" Marisa asked.

Reimu shrugged. "You can, but I don't think you see me teleporting behind Yukari to smack her with my gohei."

Marisa sighed. "Fiiiine." She rested her head on the kokatsu while Reimu drank her tea. "Hey, you're not calling that a loss, are you?"

"...Nah, I won't."


	4. Sanae's New EVA

"To c-conlude…"

"Yep!"

"You want me...To build a r-robot? For you?"

"Yep!" A sigh was heard. Outside of the enormous mountain that sat in Gensokyo, outside of the shrine that sat on the side and at the beginning path of the tram that connected from the base of the mountain and the shrine…

There was a simple stand. Nothing special, it gave off a vendor appearance, only instead of groceries, there were mechanical parts. Gizmos, nuts, bolts, screws, and anything for an engineer sat on the counter of this stand in a clean box, organized and arranged for every part. Behind the counter was a kappa, Nitori Kawashiro. She looked a bit nervous.

In front of the counter was a shrine maiden, one who took time exterminating youkai that disobeyed the rules. Sanae Kochiya seemed to beam in energy at the moment, her hands squeezed in excitement.

"But...M-miss Kochiya," Nitori protested, "I don't think G-Gensokyo would enjoy the sight of a giant…'Mech' roaming the Mountain…"

"But uh...It might be good revenue!" Sanae casually replied. "Just think of it. EVA 01, overlooking the people of the Village from the mountain!" She casually saluted the air behind her, as if to imitate a commander. "And then bam! Funds! And flashy lights and flashier explosions!"

Nitori blinked, responding, "But...The weight of this robot you want...You would likely collapse part of the mountain within years…"

"...Oh...You might be right… Can you make it fly?" The kappa stared at the gleaming Sanae in response.

"Y-yes…But that's not the point...I really don't think it'll give you that much more donors…" Also, Nitori kind of wanted to benefit from this as well; and she doubted the financial cost of building, maintaining, and repairing the robot would be less than her profit.

"Pffft! You dunno that!" Sanae casually waved off the risks and future repercussions of her life decisions. Nitori was fairly sure this wasn't for the money anymore.

"You...You just want a robot, don't you?" Nitori guessed. That stopped Sanae in her tracks.

"Uhhh…"

"You can't even use it in danmaku...I-I highly doubt your vehicular driving skills…"

"Hey! That's mean! I'd probably get my license by now!"

Nitori blinked. "R-right…Well...I'm not b-building that mech you want…It's too risky..."

"Aww…"

"I-I could try something else, though…"

"Really?"

"Yep…! I'll show you…"

…

"Sanae!"

Sanae zoomed by just outside her Moriya Shrine, hearing the calls of the new goddess, Suwako Moriya. She was cheerfully waving at the shrine maiden, who was wielding her broom like a weapon.

"Suwako! What's up? Something you need? Is there a youkai attacking?" Suwako, in reply, casually patted her descendant on the back.

"How was that little campaign you were going for?"

Sanae, dropped her broom, brightly smiled, and immediately pulled out another object, what looked to be an controller for drones. It looked fairly complicated, as if it was for a robot with weapons.

"I got a compromise!"

An object suddenly flew from the top of the shrine, looking like a small figurine. It was a mech, but it was definitely miniscule in size. Its "armor", if one could call it that, was mainly purple with numerous glowing green details throughout its body. Other components were colored golden yellow, gray and black. There were diamond-shaped shoulder parts of the armor that also glowed. It had a distinctive helmet with a prominent horn and oversized chin that made it look dinosaur-like in appearance.

"Looks nice!" Suwako commented, whistling lowly.

Sanae replied, "Yeah...I just wished it had a soul like it was in the anime…"

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, this is fine!" The figurine landed on the ground with ease, Sanae picking it up. "Let's go inside now, Suwako! I'm gonna show Kanako!" She ran back inside the shrine.

Suwako blinked, before chasing after Sanae. "Hey, hold on, you haven't even cleaned the rafters yet!"


	5. Aiming for the Stars

"Does the night call for another practice session, Eirin?" A princess asked, a fan covering her bored expression. Light footsteps pattered the roof of their hidden and eternal home, Eientei.

Eirin waved the silver braid behind her shoulder as her bow was drawn, an arrow nocked on its string. The bow bent flexibly, showing no signs of losing its durability. The moon was bright tonight, and the stars were well lit. Time almost froze in their great Bamboo Forest.

"This night isn't eternal unlike last time, Princess Kaguya," Eirin Yagokoro replied, her eye focused on her target. A singular wall, a shot too easy for Eirin to miss unless she was pointing her arrow in the other direction. "Must ready ourselves any time, you know."

"Ah, yes, but perhaps you could have assigned yourself a better target than a wall. I have witnessed you piercing flying bamboo cups. This challenge seems a bit far too easy of someone of your prowess."

"It's a stretch of our budget, Princess, considering the items you request for yourself." She reminisced about the stacks of games and consoles Kaguya had in her room.

The unemployed princess simply chuckled. "Immortality comes with a fatal plague of boredom, if you are not aware. Besides…" Her smile turned to a frown.

"You have surpassed all of my high scores!" She complained, slightly undignified.

Eirin resisted the urge to smile. "Princess, a great trial only comes from a great distraction."

"Feh. What trial? What sequence of buttons to press? How are you even beating me! Including those bullet curtains, I've spent weeks perfecting them!"

"Princess, you must know my fullest attention must be brought to the arrow I have drawn. For all your knowledge, this arrow shall pierce the heavens, incite war, or save the mortals from youkai hands. Or all of them combined."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "You've pointed your bow at the _ground_ , Eirin _._ "

"Can you not allow me to put my words figuratively?"

"Poetry is not all ironic word choices and oxymorons!" Kaguya exclaimed. Eirin sighed in reply.

"Well, Princess, you are free to spectate."

Kaguya sighed in response. "I am willing to take advantage of such privileges."

Eirin focused her sights on the wall. Moments passed, before she released her grip on the string.

The arrow flew straight and smooth into the air. Silently, it dashed like a lightning bolt, and clashed into the wall…

And bounced back. Eirin didn't have time to react, and ended up getting hit with her own arrow. She cried out in surprise, causing Kaguya to snicker. The arrow clattered on the ground of the roof. How this arrow bounced back, Eirin wasn't quite sure.

...Had Kaguya replaced her arrow?

Eirin sighed, picking up her arrow in a moment of embarrassment, while Kaguya had a bright grin on her face.

"So, Eirin," Kaguya said with a tinge of mockery, "What does aiming for the stars feel like?"

The doctor sighed, making her way back downstairs as she replied, "It feels like getting hit with an arrow."


	6. The Incident Solvers: the movie the meme

Marisa looked all over her house. Trees crashing could be heard from outside.

She looked in every drawer, cabinet, nook, cranny, anyone could name it!

Where was her mini-Hakkero!?

She zipped into the Hakurei Shrine right after checking her own house, after passing through some panicked fairies and troubled youkai.

Marisa called out, "Reeeimu!"

Reimu could be heard somewhere in the shrine. "What?"

"Wheeeere's my Hakkero?" Marisa replied, already searching around the most likely spots.

"...Whaaat?"

"Where. Is. My. Hakkero?!"

"I uh...Put it away."

"Wheere?!" Marisa asked, somewhat demanding now.

"Why do you need to know?"

Marisa nearly lost her balance looking through the shrine as she caught sight past the doorstep of some troubled fairies getting chased by a strange shadow-like giant. "I need it!" She stated loudly, watching the colossal figure float by.

"Aw, what?! Don't you go out at night to do some incident solving! We've been planning this night off for months!"

Marisa exclaimed, "The public is in danger!" Then again, this didn't really involve the villagers, mostly some fairies and a prankster.

"My night off is in danger!"

"YOU TELL ME WHERE MY HAKKERO IS, REIMU! We are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good! Those are youkai, they are less _good_ than you are ever going to get!"

"Too late, I found it," Marisa pointed out, sighing and holding up her mini-Hakkero to inspect it. There was an audible sigh from Reimu in response.

"Wanna join me?" Marisa offered.

"Ugh...Sure, why not, let's get it over with."

"Next time, it would be pretty sweet if you didn't mess with my stuff."

"I didn't mess with it, I just moved it so you wouldn't be dashing off into space."

"Hey, I can do that anyday without my stuff!"

"Well, I'm just going to go now, okay thanks bye!"

"Hold up, Reimu, don't go so far ahead, I'm still fueling my thingy!"

* * *

...xd


	7. Snow is Falling Down Just a Little Bit

A party had just finished in the Hakurei Shrine. A party like any other, but it just so happened to be the right holiday on the right time, so things felt a little be more giving than usual. After all, that was what Christmas was all about, right?

And tonight was a surprisingly lenient day, since parties were ongoing everywhere. Despite the people's lack of belief in the backstory of Christmas, many would agree that it was good to be at a ceasefire every once in a while. It was even one of the extremely few times that regular villagers and powerful youkai could mingle, even if it was just for a couple of minutes.

Reimu didn't really have anything to spotlight about the party. Suika drinks her fill, Yuugi brings Suika's fill, Kasen criticizes the decorations, same-old same-old. What was different this time? The theme of the lights? Marisa's colored light-show? The food?

Nope, it was a party. A regular party. Once again, Reimu was left to clean up the mess, but at least people like Sanae and Marisa were there, and wearing winter hats too!

"Did you enjoy it?" Sanae casually asked, sweeping up some of the broken ornaments.

"The party? No," Reimu simply replied.

"Why not?" Marisa asked, using her broomstick to help out.

"Because all I had to think about was the fact that I have to clean all this up when we're done."

"Oh, come on, you enjoyed it!" Marisa said, nudging Reimu's arm. The shrine maiden rolled her eyes. "No seriously, like when Mokou nearly smacked Cirno into the ceiling and just blasted her!"

"Or when, I managed to balance a whole barrel of sake on my head," Sanae said.

"No way, you cheated, using Kanako's little strategy," Reimu said, chuckling slightly.

"Did not!" Sanae said, pouting.

"Oh-ho, yes you did," Marisa said, accusedly pointing her finger at Sanae.

"Uh...W-wait, what's that behind your back, Marisa! Is that a gift?" Sanae asked. Reimu was quick to turn her head toward Marisa. And the green-haired maiden was correct, Marisa was holding something. Sanae quickly rushed away from the shrine in a hurry to avoid being interrogated. "Oh jeez, I forgot to cl- Uhm Sea Sign, Something-Something Clean-Up-My-Area!"

In a field of sparkles and stars, the portion of her the room she was cleaning up had just disappeared. Luckily, there wasn't any dropped money or important objects.

"She's right, what is that?" Reimu asked, now distracted from her cleaning.

"Ahh...I was gonna wait until we were done cleaning, but uh…" Marisa casually held out the present. It looked small enough to fit a frame. "Hey, it's all about giving today, right? You gave us a little something, so why not I return the favor?"

Reimu blinked. When was the last time Marisa gave her something aside from a request to blast her? "Wow, uhm...Thanks. Can I open it now?"

Marisa shrugged. "Sure, go ahead! I'll just keep on going." She casually walked off into another room, sweeping her pile toward the next area.

Reimu leaned her broom to the side of the wall, glancing at this present. It was wrapped quite perfectly. Only something in the hands of a puppeteer or a maid could do. It was a box patterned with various colors of yellow, black, blue, and white; the ribbon itself was tied neatly and it had a faint beige color to it. She unwrapped the present, careful to unravel the work that had been done to it.

On it was a photo stored in a picture frame. The first thing that was seen were two happily laughing friends, Reimu and Marisa, looking past the camera with their arm wrapped around each other right on the Shrine's front steps.

Behind them was two people, one who had golden eyes, short silver hair, and wore a pair of glasses. His clothes are black and blue, and had a book out. His eyes were pointed toward Marisa, and also had a small smile. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the camera, and practically towered over Marisa.

Behind the other was a woman wearing a deep purple dress, her blonde hair cascading down behind her back and to her waist. Her purple eyes could be caught immediately with anyone looking at the camera, and she had a peaceful smile as she had her hand on Reimu's shoulder. She held up a parasol over her and the man, covering a portion of her face.

A short oni could be seen as well, sleeping right in front of the four. Her legs and arms were spread out as if she was hugging the ground, and her hanging gourd could be seen just dripping sake. There was a tree branch stuck to one of her horns, but she slept just as peacefully.

Sakura blossoms could be seen blowing past as pink blurs in the picture, though one could almost see it in motion, the people inside the photo laughing and making small talk as the blossoms blew across the sky for the Hakurei Shrine, and all of Gensokyo to see.

Reimu stared at the picture for an extremely long moment, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the back of the picture. There was a handwritten message.

"Hey, Reimu!" Marisa said, peeking her head out.

"Y-yeah?" Reimu said, sighing.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Reimu asked, chuckling just to fill the silence. "I love it, Marisa. Thanks."

Marisa was caught slightly off-guard. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, before saying, "Hey, um. There's some business over at the Forest that I need to check out, so I gotta go. Good luck with cleaning and all, Sanae and I finished most of the rooms so less work for you!" the witch adjusted her hat, shook the mess that was on her broom bristles, and flew off but not forgetting to wave goodbye toward Reimu as she did so.

Reimu glanced at the picture, reading through its contents. She walked over to the kotatsu. The table was smooth and clean as the hotspring. Suika could be heard snoring under the table frame. She set down the picture right on the center of it, smiling softly at the sight.

"Thanks, everyone," She said to herself, before she picked up the broom once more.

* * *

snow is falling down just a little bit

the world's so quiet and still

santa's out there flying around and it's truuue

hi. merry christmas and happy holidays.


End file.
